


Bars of London

by thisismybrainrain



Series: centuries of brooding and blood [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Brotp, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismybrainrain/pseuds/thisismybrainrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>giles and carmilla's bar fights: the 1970s</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bars of London

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skeletonannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonannie/gifts).



Far away bars stand  
across this metropolis city  
dark shadows wait for blood

snooker cues racked up  
green soft table tops  
smooth with possibility  
waiting to be broken into two

carnage begs to be painted  
cracked over the backs of flaking bars  
slick with drowning spirits 

broken jaws  
fall to the floor  
demons defeated  
forever / for now

Patti Smith plays in the background  
crooning – smoky  
because of the night

fists and baseball bats  
drawn in elbows  
move softly  
pirouetting around  
the two of them:  
experts in battle

look at the dance  
of the Ripper and Mircalla  
as they seamlessly work together

leather boots  
stomp on wooden floors  
creaking under the weight of fury 

how many teeth knocked out till morning?

red splattered tight white t-shirt  
straining over his beating heart

the space next to him only silence  
with the sleek precision of her  
panther mentality 

 

look how she hunts  
with her accuracy  
every step a calculated movement  
where does the monster end?

Nowhere.

The 1970’s:  
they do this together

out of the first bar into the black  
the snow falls into him  
leather coat pulled together across his torso  
she has no sensation of the freeze

silver hoop earring cold against Ripper’s earlobe  
he adjusts it.  
apple was red and the needle was small  
as Mircalla leant over him 

homemade piercing escapades  
before the bar crawl  
a fight club they embarked on for  
nights like these

he catches the blade of his pocket  
knife in his palm as he folds it and  
reaches for his grey hankie  
to soak up the blood

Mircalla pulls a hip flask  
from her jacket  
red pours past her lips  
she is sated

Be careful darling, Ripper says  
Don’t make a mess  
we’ve got another bar of louts  
to deal with

She raises at him, her finger  
before she wipes the blood from her mouth  
flecks fall into snow  
fast dissolving breadcrumbs  
leave no trail 

He pulls her into him stumbling up a curb  
fumbling for his ticket  
ain’t that the greatest sound you’ve ever heard?  
The clock strikes the hour  
they make it, onto the tube  
follow the central line to Shakespeare’s  
the bard’s fools are animated  
hysterical ready to take them down  
curbing the collective of creatures  
had been the probable outcome  
of the evening  
but the night and the light  
had helped

the blood, the whisky and craft beers  
all lined up adorning the bar and waiting  
now only to defeat the fools  
blocking their way

throats parched from the march  
of bar fights  
lightning screams  
a flash,  
trills and stances  
advancing  
to the unsuspecting  
the fools screaming  
the rogues they’re gleaming  
and the front line is take down

the pints settling  
waiting sweating for the mouths of  
the Ripper and Mircalla  
gulped down and fresh exhale

the next bar waits  
two streets over  
a labyrinthine ghost night  
of car horns and beeping buses  
begging to be avoided by  
ramshackle double act of  
Giles and Karnstein  
working under their preferred  
fight club names

taking fools down had been a necessary to  
save the unsuspecting souls of the city  
tucked away in their warm beds  
with their pulses alive  
for now.

**Author's Note:**

> this is cole's fault  
> thank you, friend
> 
> these characters are not mine  
> & they are both so important 
> 
> also, patti smith rules
> 
> bar name inspired by the shakespeare's head which is a lovely pub check it out if you're ever in london


End file.
